What Makes The World Go Round?
by MeshaSunshine
Summary: Mësha is a 14 year old introvert, who one day stumbles upon a globe and a tiger necklace at a store. Now, what could that have to do with the guys who claim to be countries in her living room? Even worse, her parents are in South Dakota with her sister, leaving her and her brother with their clueless cousin. Rated T for language. Globe fic.
1. Mësha and Cats

I hate my mom SO much right now!

Here I am, stomping down Old Elk Grove streets, passing by shops that are barely visited because they're poorly located.

"Freakin' mom, being a freakin' monster!" I growled through my barred teeth, my throat sore from holding back tears. "Why is it so hard to understand!?"

I feel a vibration in my pocket, and I slide my hand into my pocket to grab my phone. It slips out of my hand, falling to the cruel concrete sidewalk.

"Shit!" I pick my phone up off the ground to inspect it, only to see a beautifully hideous gash across the screen. "Dammit! Freakin' phone has to be a fucktard!"

I slide my phone sideways so I could text whoever had texted me. A scowl crosses my already anger face as I read the words.

_To: Mësha  
From: Mother_

_Where r u im at starbucks but i dont see u_

"I'm not to reply to you after that, bitch-face!" I grumble as I slide my phone back into my pocket, making sure not to get a cut from the glass screen.

Stupid mom doesn't realize that, yes, art is very important to me! I don't want to go shopping with her! I want to spend my Saturday with my laptop, browsing fanfictions and Deviantart!

I kick a small stone out of my path, watching it skid forward with delight. As I walk on, I make sure I continue to kick the stone as well.

"Kick a stone, fall of a throne, kingdom comb, the wars be-gone," I mumble to myself my new little poem, and I nearly dodge a cat as dashes through my legs.

"Gah!" I trip, and almost fall over when the cat turns around and leaps onto my leg, claws digging into my jeans and skin. "Get off! Get off!"

Did I mention I'm terrified of cats? Oh well, you know now...

I fall onto my butt as I struggle to peel the cat off my leg, while the cat itself was still clinging, and staring into my eyes.

"Get the fuck off!" I let the panic overtake me as I tried to shake it off, and then I pick it up behind its armpits, only to have it swipe at my left wrist. "Fuck!"

I smother the cut with my other hand, clenching it as I saw blood leak between my fingers. "Dammit, demon cat!" I thwack the cat on the head, and to my joy it fell off my leg.

It hissed at me, and then ran off in the other direction.

"Oh, fuck no!" I shouted after it, and then began to sprint. "You do NOT cut my wrist and leg up and then think you can just run off!"

Several people I dashed by gave me looks of concern for my sanity, but I refused to make eye contact, honed in on the black cat ahead of me.

"Come back here!" Shouting again, I leaped over a fire hydrant, narrowly tripping over the red object as I continued to run.

Thankfully, the cat began to slow to a small trot as it turned left and started to climb up a staircase.

I followed closely behind, taking the steps two at a time, and finally reaching the cat. I bend down at my knees to a crouch as I lean over to try to catch the cat, but a pair of hands catches the feline before I could.

I stare at the empty space now in front of me, and it takes a second for me to realize that a pair of feet was now in the cat's place. With this realization, I jolt back up to a standing position to greet the new person.

It was a woman; who looked suspiciously like a fortune teller, and she stood donned in many silk scarves and clothes, her wrist covered in bangles too.

"Hola," The woman greeted with a grin and her eyes crinkled kindly along. Her voice was thick with a Spanish accent, her 'H' was silent and her 'L' elongated. All the while she stroked the head of her cat, which leaned in and purred into her hand. "Has my cat been bothering you?"

All my previous anger dissipated instantly, embarrassment flooding in to replace it as I began to fidget in this woman's gaze. I clear my throat and my hands begin to mash together in attempts to occupy my mind.

"Um, y-yeah," I lick my chapped lips as I finally meet her kind gaze. Her eyes are not symmetrical, but they do hold a nice shade of dark brown in them. "Your cat scratched my leg..."

The woman was instantly apologetic, and tapped her cat's head in her small bout of anger. "I am so very sorry, _mi_ _gato_is very bad. She needs to learn to not hurt people!" Smacking the top of the cat's head one last time, the fortune teller turned back to me with a sorry smile. "Again, _lo_ _siento_. Please, come in! I will give a free palm reading and 20% off any item you like!"

I'm not usually very trusting, and certainly not this brash with my decisions, but a small sense of security was always my downfall.

She opens the door to her small shop, and I follow her through hesitantly.

I had never been in a fortune teller's shop before, mainly because my parents didn't believe in magic or the zodiacs. I was usually interested in anything that promised a good story or just anything I could relate to myself. I didn't really believe in magic or zodiacs either, but I've always liked a good story and pretty jewelry.

The store was full of magical goodies, and there were several clothing racks for scarves and dresses. On the left side of the store there were shelves and a cash register: and on the right there was a continuous bookshelf that was filled to the brim with many books, probably for voodoo and magic.

That reminded me of the time in the library I had found a book on voodoo telling me that voodoo was a religion. It made no sense at the time, but maybe it was starting to connect now. Not that I planned to convert, dear lord, no!

"This way, the reading room is over here," the fortune teller guided me to a room in the corner, where it could have once been used as a staff room. It was covered in drapes and a small, low table was in the center. Instead of chairs, there were pillows and cushions, which looked alot comfier than a wooden chair. "Just take a seat and we'll begin."

With a slow walk, I strode over to the cushion she had gestured to and quietly sat across from her. I kept quiet, even as she too sat down, her eyes closed and the cat was now gone.

"Before we begin, I must know your name," The fortune teller asks as she corrects herself into a cross-legged position, and I copied her as she continued. "I have a feeling it begins with a 'M'."

I move my hand over to my arm and begin to nervously rub it, a habit I made after watching too much anime. "My name is Mësha."

"Really?" The fortune teller opened one her eyes with interest as her eye gave me a quick look over. "That's a very interesting name!"

"Yes, what's your name?" I ask quickly, still hesitant to go along with this palm reading.

"I am María Carmen," She hummed as she placed her hand, palm-down on the table. "Place your right hand palm-up."

The inner battle didn't last long, curiosity triumphing over fear, and I handed my hand over to María Carmen. (/pun!)

María Carmen had to open her eyes once more to hold my hand in hers, and she began to feel around and down the lines of my palm.

"You'll have 3 children, and you'll live alot longer than you expect to live. You'll soon change your eating habits due to a drastic change in your lifestyle. You will-" María gasped then, and retraced the palm line that started at the edge of my middle finger, down to the opposite side of my palm. "You will marry a man of great power, and with much influence on the world."

Okay, that seems really intense and not my style at all. I'm not into power or pride; she must have read my palm incorrectly.

I gulp before asking her, still pondering whether or not it could be true. "Are you sure? I'm more of an introvert, why would I be attracted to someone with great power?"

María clutched my hand slightly, but not tight enough to hurt me at all. Her eyes were wide with something akin to shock. "Would status really matter to you if you two were in love?" Her voice was barely a breath, so quite I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't looking at her.

"What?" The question had tumbled out, unintentionally. "No-! I-I meant that, how would I fall in love with someone if they're not my type?"

"Oh," María's shock subsided, and a small gentle smile crossed her face. Her eyes were casted down back at my hands. "I take it you've had little experience with love and dating, yes?"

Oh, you have no idea. Up until half-way through freshman year, I had never had a boy tell me he liked me. I didn't like Jared like that though, so I told him I wasn't interested, plain and simple. Well, that was an entirely different story, I'll that one later.

"Not really, to be honest," I sighed to myself as I ran a hand through my hand, but not the one still on the table. "I'm really interested in dating, I'm young. And I'm more of an introvert than extrovert; I'd rather just stay home and draw."

"Yes," María met my gaze again as she released my hand. "I could tell you were a great artist, and you're alot better at making friends through your words rather than your actions."

Placing my hands in my lap and returning the smile, I finally remembered that I had to deal with my mother after this, and it wasn't a pleasant thought.

I cringe, and María doesn't let me get away with just that.

"Are you alright?" She had already gotten off of her cushion, the cat had returned to her arms. "You seem to have a cut on your wrist, let me see."

I don't complain or rebel, I just comply as I show her my wrist, which had gotten worse.

The cut was still barely bleeding, but dried blood was surrounding it like a forest would to a river.

I hiss at the sight, while María gasps in shock again. "Your wrist! Did my cat do that too?"

I nod weakly as I follow the blue vein on my arm, it was so apparent and visible, and it couldn't have been too healthy. "I'm sorry..."

"No!" María exclaimed as she caught me by the wrist and dragged me over to a dresser in the corner. "You don't apologize for other's mistakes, it doesn't make anything better. I'm the one who should be sorry, I skipped out on my cat's last appointment; she was supposed to have her nails clipped."

"Its fine, I can fix it when I get home," I mumble, more to myself than to the fortune teller, and I lick my finger. I dab the dried blood, and wiped away as much as I could before María turned around with a band aid.

She slapped my hand away from my wrist, and applied the band aide carefully, making sure to center the band aid over the cut perfectly. "_Lo_ _siento_, I'll let you have any book in the store for free, no 'buts'."

"Okay," I mumbled yet again, not ready to ever turn away an offer to a free book. "Thank you, María. You've been really generous to me."

María merely waved it off as she led me back to the store's main room, and gestured to the shelves lining the walls. "Just show the book that you want to take home, and I'll make sure the alarm doesn't go off as you walk out the door."

"Thank you," I repeated again as I started to browse the shelves for a good book to take home, making sure to avoid books on voodoo. The thought of controlling others was tempting, but was a huge fear of mine. If you can control people, how can you trust others and yourself anymore?

I browse the shelves until I come across a book with no title, but looked very aged and had a small brass lock. I slid it off the third shelf and hefted it onto the front cover. It still had no words on the cover to hint me what it was, but I didn't bother asking either.

Yet, it pulled on a part of me, a strange odd feeling stirred. It felt cold, and yet very, very intriguing.

I just slid the book back on the shelf and moved on.

As I browsed some more, I passed a small stand of jewelry, some with zodiac signs, some with random signs.

"Um, María Carmen?" I asked shyly from where I stood as I watched across the room on how she had taken the time to hit her cat on the head. Not too harshly though, that would be animal abuse and such.

"Yes, Mësha?"

"Instead of a book, could I have a necklace?"

"Of course! You can have 2 even!"

"Thank you very much," I replied finally as I picked out a small disk with a tiger engraved on it, and I searched for another.

No lion, no turtle, no ducky, no doggy, no deer...

Only zodiacs and a globe necklace.

Since I'm kinda loyal to my zodiac, and tigers are cool, I grab the globe with a sigh. I walk up to the cash register where María had just finished scolding her cat.

"I'm done, María Carmen." I show her the necklaces tags and she scans them with her...scanner thingy, I could never remember what people call that. "Thank you, again. It was very kind of you to-"

"Its fine, Mësha, just make sure you wear those often," María smiled and waved good-bye as I headed toward the door. "Come visit again, and maybe the cat will be gone."

"I'll try," I call back over my shoulder as I exit the fortune teller's store, and take the staircase down.

I give myself a moment of silence to calm down, and I slide the two necklaces into my jacket pocket.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble, it's not even freakin' funny," I whimper as I begin the walk back to Starbucks, texting my mom as I walked back.

_To: Mother  
From: Mësha_

_Hey I'm sorry; I went over to a McDonalds and ate a snack. My phone died on the way over, I thought I texted you, I'm sorry. On my way back right now._

I am in SO much trouble.


	2. How did this happen?

"I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch. Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood. Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal. I eat boys up, you better run!"

"Mësha!" Faint yelling from the garage signals that my little brother is home, and just heard me sing those last few lines. "What are you singing?"

With a sigh I turn away from my laptop's screen and face my bedroom door to shout a reply. "I'm singing Cannibal by Kesha. You know; a song?"

Opening the door with no regard to my current state, my little brother Luke came in and sat on the bed parallel to my own, Ella's bed.

"Do you wanna go play on the trampoline with me?" Luke asked as he began to pet Nina, the miniature pinscher that belonged to Ella. "You've been a hermit ever since Ella left."

Yeah, my older sister left for college not but a week ago. I was grounded the day before she left, because I didn't communicate to my mother were I was and she almost called the cops. I've been grounded from computers, TV, but they didn't take away my cell phone. In fact, they made sure I had it strapped to my waist at times, just so I'm forced to use it.

They didn't leave home without lecturing me and making me swear to reply to every text, and to send them an email every day describing what I did. My dad said that I didn't even need to put much, just a sentence or two would work; I just had to email every day, to keep me in line.

Although, I think they need to check their heads, they left both me and Luke under the care of our cousin, Ashley. Who, ironically, probably needs more watching than the two of us put together.

We're talking about my cousin Ashley who, two years ago, crashed her car while under the influence of alcohol, and then moved in with us so we could provide her rehab. It was pretty much no more than just having her there; all we did was interact with her and made sure she got to work on time.

Sorry, I totally got off track there, back to the situation at hand.

"I'm always a hermit Luke," I replied, turning back to where I was coloring the hair of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. It was a new obsession I had, where I became re-obsessed with the videogame from my childhood, but a different side to it. All the fanfictions were so addictive, and most of them were well written too. "I'm just in the middle of drawing Kairi, so you can play on the trampoline by yourself."

"But I don't want to!" Luke whined as he left Nina's side and sat next to me on my unruly bed. "You need to get outside more. We should go to the club!"

The club isn't a dance club, it's a racquet club. Meaning, it's a gym hangout.

"You can go with Ashley; she should be here soon," adding the final touches to Kairi; I save the picture and began the process to shut down my laptop. "You know I lost my card to the gym a long time ago, and... it's that time of the month." The lie slid off my tongue with ease, as I watched my brother take it hook, line, and sinker.

"Alright, you could've just said you didn't want to go to the club," Luke mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to go to the club without Ashley."

"Okay, I'll make sure she's knows you're there," I assured as I left my room too, but pocketed my wallet on the way out. Walking into the living room, I open up my wallet to inspect the ten dollars I found there. Doing mental calculations and making a decision, I turn to where Luke had got down tying his shoes, and said, "I'm going to Taco Bell. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm headed to the club, 'member?" Luke finished the knot and stood up to stretch. Heading towards the garage again, he waved good-bye. "Bye Mësha! Have fun being a hermit!"

"You know I will!" I shouted after him as I slipped on my flip-flops, and headed back to my room to get my phone back on my dresser.

On my way over to where I had left my phone, I passed by my small collection of necklaces on my bookshelf, all in a pile of tangled chains. On the top though was the tiger necklace I had gotten from the fortune teller's store and just underneath that was the odd globe necklace.

I haven't worn either necklace yet, and I knew deep down that I would probably never wear the globe necklace later on. So, with pity for the necklace, I picked it up and clipped it behind my neck, after lifting my short curls out of the way.

"Off," I began as I walked out the front door, stopping for a moment to point toward the bright and arrogant sun. Continuing in my Spanish 2 level Spanish, "To Taco Bell! Yo quiero Taco Bell y muchos burritos!"

Ah, the lovely Spanish language, I just finished freshman year, and this year I completed Spanish 2. Next year I am going into Spanish 3, and I'll use Ella's notes to help me out, since she was taught Spanish three years before me.

Ella...my older sister who just left for college in South Dakota, more than 300 miles away now. It's going to be really weird for me, not having an older sister anymore. All of my parents' attention will be on me, and my brother will continue to do whatever the hell he wants.

"I miss Ella," I whispered to myself as I turned the first corner on my journey, feet already beginning to drag across the concrete sidewalk. "I have to take care of her dog too..."

"Mësha?"

I stop in my tracks, and wait for a second to try and confirm that someone had said my name. I turn around to face said voice, only to be greeted with the sight of several of my peers.

"Mësha, it is you!" Ailsa Polischuk called out from across the street with Adrian Petrisor right beside her, and Matas Bekeris on the other side.

For those of you who don't know (meaning all of you), Alisa is a student at the same school as me, and I've had the same Advocacy class as her since seventh grade.

Alisa is Belarusian, but I didn't learn that until I heard that Adrian was Romanian. Later on, I heard Matas was Lithuanian in Geography, when Alisa pointed it out.

I knew that Alisa was close friends with Adrian, but I was a little shocked to see Matas with her, they weren't really friends from what I had seen in class.

Now, on another note, I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, more of an outcast-y gal. So, seeing that Alisa would call me out on her trip to Taco Bell (She does this often), was a little unnerving.

"Hey, Alisa," I called back with a wave, and then struggling to decide wither or not to wait for her at the corner. Finally deciding to just wait, I stood alone at the corner with a smile on my face as the three crossed the street together to meet up with me.

"Are you headed over to Taco Bell too?" Alisa asked as she began to walk ahead of me, which I responded to by walking in step next to her. As she walked I could hear her gum pop in her mouth when she chewed.

"Yeah," I replied nervously back, not doing much too really continue the conversation, but I wasn't really ready to attempt to either.

"That's cool, me and Adrian and Matas were headed there too!" Alisa chatted as she began to rattle on about some topic I had no idea about, considering the fact I was a hard-core otaku who rarely acknowledges the outside world.

At one point, when we passed the entrance to an old folk's home, Alisa had asked me when my family had moved to America.

"Or, where exactly are you from?" Alisa questioned as she fell back to randomly run her fingers through Adrian's hair. "I've been wondering what race you were ever since I saw you in seventh grade!"

"Oh," how should I explain this? Struggling slightly and squirming in Alisa's gaze, I admitted, "I'm actually Native American and Scottish, nothing special-"

"That's so cool!" Alisa exclaimed as she grinned in my direction, waiting for Adrian to open the door to the Taco Bell. "I didn't think you were either, I thought you were some kind of Asian!"

"Yeah, you look Chinese or Japanese or something," Adrian piped in as he leaned in to examine my face. "Your eyes give you an Asian look, but the color is off."

"I guess," I blushed, avoiding eye contact with the Romanian boy, rushing in after Alisa.

Afterward, I ordered after Alisa's group, making sure I didn't spend over my budget of the small 10 dollars.

With my purchase in hand, I walked out of the Taco Bell establishment without the Europeans. It was a quiet walk back, and I lacked the personality Alisa had to walk up to people I barely knew and start conversations.

"Ella could do that too," I thought absent mindedly as I found another pebble on the ground, this time it was more circular than the one I kicked a week ago. Augh, I was trying to avoid this state of mind and this trail of thought, but I guess I can't get off now. "I have to make sure Nina's fed too..."

Surprisingly enough, I reached the house, much faster than expected, reaching my front lawn in record timing. As I walked across the grass though, I swore I heard people talking in my house.

Which is impossible, I locked the doors and no one knows the code to open the garage. And, I didn't invite anyone over.

Unless...

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I dialed Luke's number and I walked around the front of the house to where the side yard was. As I moved a trash can up against the gate, Luke had picked up.

"Mësha?" Luke's voice was static due to the phone's reception, but his voice had surprise hidden in it. "What's up?"

"Hey, are you still at the club?" Okay, lift myself up onto the trash can; make sure it's stable; leg over fence and then hop over onto the ground.

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with Steve. Why, is Ashley planning on joining me?"

"I dunno, but I thought you were home...I heard people in the house..." I tiptoe past my window and then drop low to the ground. Paling as I whispered back, "I think someone broke in..."

"Mësha, call 9-1-1!" Luke practically shouted into my ear, and maybe even alerted the people in my house, the talking had stopped.

"Luke! Be quiet!" I hissed back, my throat tightening as I heard footsteps walk toward my room. My breathing rate increased and I dashed away from my window, and into the backyard. "They heard you! Everything's gone quiet!"

I hid behind the edge of the wall that was a part of my parents' bedroom, just out of sight from the glass sliding door that led into the kitchen. The voices inside the house still hadn't resumed speaking, and they seemed to know I was there now.

To my complete horror, I heard the sliding door open and someone step outside, not but a couple feet away from where I hid.

"Hello?" It was a man with an accent, thick and deep, not to mention intimidating. "Is someone v'ere?"

In my head, I was practically screaming profanities as I began to shake uncontrollably, 'The accent is fucking German!' My throat was tight and I couldn't seem to breath correctly, I was making no noise at all.

Just when it felt like the man was going to call out again, another pair of footsteps came from the house, accompanied by a voice.

"Ve, ve, Germany, is someone there?" An unmistakable Italian accent, but it shook with fear. They sounded like I felt, and it scared me even more, enough for me not to notice that he had addressed the other man as 'Germany'.

"No, Italy," 'Germany' replied, footsteps walking back to the house. "At v'east, not over here."

"I don't want to die, Germany!" 'Italy' shouted, as his footsteps became frantic. "What if they have a gun and want to kill us?!"

"I doubt it, they v'ould have already attacked by now," 'Germany' responded, no sugar-coating. "It could have just been a cat."

Instantly, the footfalls stopped, and 'Italy' was intrigued. "Really? I want to go play with the kitties~!" He dashed out into the backyard, and I froze up against the wall. "Ve~, kitty, where are you?"

He walked out into the clearing and into my sight, as he began searching for a cat.

The man referred to as 'Italy', seemed to be in his mid-twenties and was wearing a navy blue uniform and military boots, his hair was somewhere between caramel and butterscotch. An odd, curl of hair stood out from the others on the side of his head. When he turned in my direction, I noticed his eyes were shut, oddly enough.

"Italy, I'm going to find Japan, don't hurt yourself." 'Germany' left, his footsteps soon became too far away to silence.

'Italy' continued to search for a cat that wasn't there, only nodded back to the man that wasn't there.

Okay, I had to get into the house and get the home phone and a kitchen knife. Or, I could get the steak knife hanging off the barbeque not a few feet away from me, and then get the phone in the kitchen. Yeah, that's a better plan.

So, I slowly peeled myself off the wall, and tiptoed silently over to where the barbeque sat by its self. Just as I reached out to grasp the handle of the knife, he turned around.


	3. Threaten the Countries and Act

Special thanks to:

The Blackflame Angel Alchemist  
Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl  
AwesomeHellee9  
BerserkerNobody

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, I slowly peeled myself off the wall, and tiptoed silently over to where the barbeque sat by its self. Just as I reached out to grasp the handle of the knife, he turned around.

"I guess there's no kitty, then," 'Italy' announced as I heard his footsteps stop and turn in the dead grass.

My head jerked up and made eye contact with him, his eyes now open and golden.

Fear shot through my veins as he stared silently at me, and I tore the knife off the barbecue's handle.

"Don't move, don't scream, and don't call for any help," I hissed out in my shaking voice, my hands shook as I walked over and pointed the knife at his throat. I glared as best as I could. Grabbing his hand and dragging him over the corner in the backyard, away from sight if the German man decided to come back. "Make a sound and I'll silt your throat."

Once we reached the corner, I yanked him down with me onto the ground, my grip on his arm tightening. "Just who are you?!"

"I-I'm Italy!" 'Italy' whimpered, shaking like a leaf in my grip, tears fresh in his eyes and rapidly blinking to keep tears at bay. "Please don't hurt me! I just wanted to see a kitty!"

Seeing a grown man shake and cry in front of me wasn't something I wanted, but I wasn't getting the answers I needed.

Wow, that sounded so much more innocent and reasonable in my head.

"That's bullshit!" I snarled, but the tough act was breaking. My voice had cracked mid way and I was losing motivation and the adrenalin was fading. Even though I had the upper hand, I felt just as vulnerable as the man in front of me. "Tell me what's going on! And no one is named after a country!"

"Okay! My human name is Feliciano Vargas! I don't know what's going on! Germany, Japan, and I are guarding the house!" Feliciano whined as he openly cried in front of me, making me feel disgusting.

I've never actually seen a man cry hysterically, so it only ended up freaking me out. "Why are you here? Why are you guarding the house?" I wiped both of my hands on my shirt to get rid of sweat and readjusted my grip on the knife.

This Feliciano guy was alot like Luke, all whimpering and terrified all the time. He's as harmless as a bunny, all fluff and no bite.

Before I could say anything else, the sliding door was opened. Out of fear and pure terror, I let myself glance away from the Italian to see a man with blonde hair and bulging muscles glance around the yard, but he couldn't see us.

"Italy!" The German's thick accent still present as he called out, my grip tightens on Feliciano's coat. "Japan and I are going to go find the Allies! Are you coming to join us?"

Glaring at Feliciano, I poked his Adam's apple with the knife threateningly. "Don't tell him I'm here," I almost growled out as I angled the knife to be parallel against his jaw.

"N-no, I'm fine! I'll stay here!" Feliciano practically was sobbing the sentence out, but managed to get the message across to his friend.

"Are you okay? Did the cat scratch you?"

I shake my head fiercely, "You pricked your finger on a thorn, but you got it out. You'll be fine."

"I-I pricked my finger on a rose bush, but I-I'm fine! I got it out!" Feliciano rubbed his sleeve across his eyes to wipe away oncoming tears. "Go on without me!"

"Okay, see you later, Italy." The German man left and shut the sliding door closed, leaving me with the Italian again.

Alright, I need to get inside to use a phone and call the police, and then I have to call Luke and tell him to not come home.

Wait...I shove my hand into my pocket and pull out my cell phone, sliding it open to check if I had any battery left.

"Um...excuse me?"

I whip my head around to see Feliciano gulping and nervously staring at the knife pointed at his throat.

"Could you move the knife? It's hard to breathe," Feliciano whimpered as he tilted his head back, in a motion that reminded me of swallowing as he gulped again. "Please? I'm not going to fight back, I'm scared!"

I squint my eyes at him and give him a once over. He didn't to be holding any weapons on his person, so I slowly and cautiously lowered the knife.

Feliciano smiled in thanks, his eyes still clouded in tears though. "Grazie donna!"

I glower back at Feliciano, a blush dusting my cheeks. "My name isn't Donna, you dumbass."

Although he flinched at my gaze, he smiled kindly as explained, "I know!'Donna' is Italian for lady! What is your name?"

"Hmph, why should I tell you?" I bit out as I stood up and waved him to follow me inside. "You broke into my house with your buddy; I don't have to do anything for you."

As I began to dial 9-1-1, Feliciano had started to bug me about my name.

"Sacramento Police Department, 911, what's your location?" A static voice greeted as I twirled a curl with my finger.

"6949 Mariposa Drive, Elk Grove, California, 95758," I reply back, my voice shaking slightly in fear, I have actually never called 911 in my life, so I didn't know the normal procedure.

"What's the emergency?"

"Ve~ why won't you tell me your name?" Feliciano asked in a cheerful voice, peaking over my shoulder and resting his head there.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Feliciano, and then re-directed my attention to the dispatcher. "Several men have broken into and entered my house without permission, and I have one with me at this moment. The others left my home to get reinforcements; please send help!"

"Police forces are being dispatched now, is anyone else with you? A parent or guardian?"

"My parents are out of town, and my babysitter went to work. I have one of the men who broke in with me as hostage." My palms were getting sweaty again, so I rubbed them on my pants before continuing. "My name is Mësha Ralston and I am 14 years old. I will-"

Suddenly, someone grabbed the phone from my grasp, and another person had restrained me from moving. My arms were pinned behind me by a force much stronger than me, and I was held back as the person who had taken the phone began to converse with the 911 dispatcher.

The man was wearing a green military uniform similar to Feliciano's, and had blonde choppy hair. His eyes were green, and he had extraordinarily thick eyebrows; and he too seemed to be in his twenties. As he spoke, he had an amazingly apparent English accent.

"I'm very sorry; my little sister got the phone again. She has cyclothymia and just took her medication not too long ago. She a bit delusional, I apologize for the disturbance. I just walked into the room and she ran to call 911... It won't happen again, thank you... good day to you too."

Hanging up, the blonde man passed the phone to Feliciano with a scowl. "Honestly, why did you let her almost call the police, Italy?"

Feliciano shrunk under the man's gaze, and then fidgeting. "She was holding a knife and threatening me! What was I supposed to do?! I had to surrender!"

"Yes," the English man sighed in disappointment as he rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Because that's all you do..."

Feliciano looked away dejectedly at the floor, and his arms were limp at his sides. "I'm sorry Britain..."

I began to flail in the grasp of the mysterious man, and I opened my mouth to shout out, "Let me go, fuckers!"

The British man gasped at me, and his face was comically upset. "Don't use that kind of language young lady!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I bit back, lashing out. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom!" I lifted my foot and stomped on the feet of my restrainer.

The man hissed out in pain but still did not release me. "Mon cheire, please calm down! Angleterre, take her weapon away!"

"Shut it, frog-face!" 'Angleterre' screamed back, wrenching the knife out of my grip after some struggling. "I know what to do!"

With my weapon snatched away, I resorted to screaming and whining and flailing to try to escape. Oh, and of course, cussing.

"LET ME GO, YOU ASSHATS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! I'LL-"

"England!"

The door opened and more men entered the house, all of them dashing in at once, filling my living room up instantly.

One of them, wearing glasses and a bomber jacket, ran toward me, helping restrain me with the Frenchman and 'Angleterre'.

"Gees! What're doing, dudette!" The man was obviously as American as myself, his blonde hair swishing back and forth as he spoke.

"Lemme GO!" I cried out, kicking the American man in the gut with a swift kick. "Lemme go! Lemme fucking go!"

My hoarse screams were reduced to panicky wails, and I was soon in tears and gasping for breath as I went limp in their grasps. I cried silently, tears streaming down my face.

"Is she still conscious?" 'Angleterre' asked quietly to the two restraining me, but I couldn't see his face.

I fall limply onto the ground, no motivation to fight back as the rest begin to hover over me.

As they began to converse between each other, a plan was formulating in my mind. If I stayed still and didn't move, maybe they'll leave me alone thinking I blacked out.

"She's not moving, aru"

"Then she's bloody passed out!"

"What happened?"

A pause as someone began to shuffle in place.

"She...she caught me in the backyard and threatened me with as knife! And then she told me not to move, she's really scary!"

"I doubt it, she's only fourteen! She's harmless! You're insufferable!"

"I'm sorry!"

Someone finally decided to pick me up, their arms wrapping tightly around my body to ensure I didn't fall. "Where do you think she sleeps, da?"

Oh...my...fucking...gosh...

That was a Russian. A Russian.

I'm so screwed; I thought it was bad that there was a German, but A FUCKING RUSSIAN?!

They're going to try to kill me...

"Probably in a girly room, someone go show- No! Russia, you're NOT taking that that girl anywhere!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're communist! No commie is going to take my citizen anywhere!"

Okay, I'm honestly getting more confused the more I listen...

I'm taken from the supposed Russian's arms, and I feel the rough fabric of gloves, meaning the American blonde had taken me.

"I'll find her room; you guys try to find any clues about the fortune teller!"

The fortune teller? Wait, does this have to do with María Carmen?

"I'll go with you; you might drop her on her head!" Angleterre's footsteps soon joined in with the American's. "Be careful Alfred!"

"Calm down, Artie! I know how to carry someone!" Alfred stopped, leaning forward and using me to open a door. Waiting for a second as he probably glancing around my room. "This room has two beds, which one do I put her on?"

"How about the bed that looks the most used?"

"Fine!" Alfred stomped over to where I suppose my bed was and dumped me ungracefully onto my side. "There ya go!"

I lay still, on my side with no movement; I make sure that they don't see me breathing.

"Is she even breathing?"

"Of course!"

Two fingers were pressed up to my throat, almost shocking me out of my false black out.

"Yeah, she's breathing, but her blood's pumping really fast. Should we be worried about that Iggy?"

"Yes you git!"

"...should we give her CPR?"

"W-what?!"

"Why are you so freaked out? If she dies it's on you!"

"Don't be a bloody idiot! You're just as bad as France!"

"No! I'm just worried for her!"

Given the chance while they were arguing to start faking sleep, I began to breathing slower and deeper, rolling onto my side.

They pause in their argument, and I feel someone drape a blanket over me. "I want someone watching her as she sleeps, but not Russia, France, or Spain!"

"Sure, sure, you wanna take the first shift?"

"No, I'm going to go search for the necklace and any information about fortune tellers."

"Uh-huh, okay," Alfred was blatantly ignoring his comrade as he began to breathe on my face. "Do you think she talks in her sleep?"

"...you're not going to watch her either."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
